1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to topical ankle gear for enhancing performance and reducing the risk of injury. The topical ankle gear preferably comprises a flexible sleeve with a lateral foot-ankle buttress, Achilles buttresses, and/or an extendable strap. It is designed to be worn during periods of physical activity. In a preferred embodiment, each component of the topical ankle gear is non-rigid or semi-rigid, and the invention increases proprioception by stimulating critical sensory and tactile receptors in the foot and ankle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Ankle braces have long been a fixture in the realm of sports medicine and athletic training. For decades, the ankle brace market has relied on bulky, rigid designs and taping. Indeed, current ankle braces trace their origins to stirrup-based designs patented in the 1890's. See, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 29,415 (filed Aug. 31, 1898). Other designs resemble a standard tape job frequently applied to an athlete by an athletic trainer. Such braces rely on outmoded technology and fail to address the latest in neuromuscular research. Moreover, although some of these braces purportedly prevent injury, most are designed for application post-injury, as a means of treating foot and ankle injuries after the fact. A growing number of experts (including those with the most practical experience with ankle braces, such as athletic trainers and coaches) are recognizing the shortcomings of the current crop of ankle braces: typically making the ankle weaker, transferring load up the limb, and restricting range of motion of the ankle and foot. The prior art ankle braces were not designed to strengthen and condition the ankle naturally. As a result, a need exists for topical ankle gear that will proactively strengthen the ankle and reduce the risk of injury.